dplorefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 196
Episode 196 is an episode of the Drunken Peasants Podcast. Highlights * First episode after the LA meetup. * Butt King challenges the DP. Videos Played # Man dates Pony (not found) # Taliban attacks University (not found) # Osama Bin Laden wasn't recognizable (not found) # Flint Michigan Water Crisis (not found) # RWW News: Theodore Shoebat Wants SWAT Teams To Raid The Homes Of Gay Couples & Seize Their Children # Political panel: Tough day for Ted Cruz in Iowa # TheAmazingAtheist Drunken Peasants Challenge # FUCK COMMIEfornia! # OPERATION BLACKJACK WARNING! MI5 WARNS OF MASS CASUALTY ATTACK! # DRUNKEN PEASANTS Response - HBC Podcast Highlights # Not-a-G-Man # Wayne LaPierre | The Truth About Background Checks Start Of The Show The show started out with a mystery guest that sounds really like PaulsEgo. He exposed Paul for the corrupt shit he did. TJ and Scotty both describe their experiences in the L.A. meetup and how they were constantly called Egg Bitch and Garbage. The show lagged like hell and after that it revealed the mystery guest was Paul and lagged again. They moved on to Troll or Not a Troll and played a video of a brony dating a pony and wanting to fuck it. They described all they could about the L.A. trip and Paul's kiss with Pimpmunkx. They played a news story about the Taliban attacking a university for poems in Pakistan. They played another news story about a Navy Seal who didn't recognize Bin Laden when he shot him. Next they discussed the Flint water crisis from the shitty state of Michigan. TJ used this to boast his #NukeMichigan agenda. They also moved on to a video from Theodore Shoebat advocating for SWAT teams to raid Dyke's house. TJ also reads a feminist blog post about how amazing society would be if Men would be taken away from all positions of powers and will be euthanized and decrease the male population and give all the rights to women and the matriarchy will rise. Middle Of The Show They moved on to a boring news story about Donald Trump wanting Ted Cruz defeated. After that shit they moved on to the Crazy People segment where they watched a video from Brett Keane challenging TJ and the DP. Brett Keane accused TJ and Joe Rogan of being dull (the irony in that is fucking astounding). Brett Keane asked "if atheism is an ancient belief then why should we follow it". Moving on they played a video from Kinky Joe where he drove his car while describing his story about an who took his shopping kart and food away and claimed all liberals should be hunted down and exterminated. They moved on to another reactionary conservative who freaked the fuck out over Islamic terrorist. They played a video from the same teenage faggots known as "High Brow Comedy" who reponded to the Peasants response to the their response of TJ's response to that boring old fuck in suspenders who said video games are only for little kids. End Of The Show They moved on to a video of Steve Shives complaining about the privelaged problematic white male known as David Bowie. Steve claimed Bowie was a rapist over a unsubstantiated claim that he had sex with a 15 year old girl. DP revealed Steve Shives was a rapist as well. TJ and Paul questioned what the fuck happened to Steve to get him to this point. The Peasant's played a rap against G Man to lighten up the mood after Steve's depressing pussy-whipping. They moved on to a video of an NRA member speaking the truth about back-ground checks. The DP surprisingly agreed with what he said. But instead of improving these checks his solution is to get rid of them and give everyone a gun. They moved on to Storytime with Paul. He told the story about how he had a relationship with his 3rd cousin Angie and how they kissed, fingered, and fucked each-other at disneyland at the age of 10. Quotes * To be added. Trivia * Unofficially the "Fuck PaulsEgo" episode, according to Scotty Category:Drunken Peasants Episodes Category:Episodes featuring Paul's Ego